It is desirable to provide vehicles such as military vehicles, off-road vehicles, agricultural vehicles, emergency-response vehicles, and other vehicles that need to be driven off-road with an independent suspension that provides significantly more ground clearance than is currently provided by conventional independent suspensions. Because of the wide array of vehicles that would benefit from such a suspension and because of the large variation in the size and the specifications of such vehicles, it is further desirable to provide an independent suspension that not only provides substantial ground clearance, but whose configuration can be tailored to accommodate the specific dimensions of the vehicle that the suspension will be attached to.